Ducking and Diving From True Feelings
by Geezworld234
Summary: Set during Gerry's confrontation to Sandra about her diving in 'Ducking and Diving' His words, and hers evoke thoughts and feeling. Can they admit to themselves this is how they feel?
1. Gerry

**_Disclaimer: Not mine! In answer to Sarah's Write a fic inspired by the line, "My heart desires so many things that my pride just can't allow" challenge. Set during my favourite scene in 'Ducking and Diving', in fact my fave New Tricks scene full stop. _**

**_This is for my friend Ellie as it is her birthday today! Happy Birthday Els! :)_**

**_Enjoy! :) x_**

* * *

_"What's pissing me off is the fact I have to hang around like a spare part when you could be in danger"._

There. I've said it. In one frustrated sentence I basically told the Guv exactly how I feel about her. She knows, it's written all over her face. Any second now she's going to laugh at me. I didn't intend on telling her like this, I don't think I ever indented on telling her at all how I feel. But I can't just sit back and watch her take the plunge, we have professionals who do this for a living, for Christ sake can't she for once wait until they are available? Stubborn as always, still it's one of the many reasons I love her so much.

I could offer to go with her, sit in the boat while she's diving. I could even learn to dive and go with her, so I know what's going on. Stood on the bank whiles she's under there kills me as I have no idea what is happening and if something is I will be powerless to help.

But then again can you really see me diving? Sandra would have a field day laughing. **My heart desires so many things that my pride just can't allow** and surprise, surprise 99% of these desires involve Sandra and well my stupid pride wouldn't allow me to dive. Have you seen the silly gear they have to wear, I would rather die than have to wear a diving suit.

Oh god she's smiling, she is going rip the shit out of me now, try and look like you are saying this on behalf of Brian and Jack too, they don't like this diving lark either but they were far more sensible than to tell her their opinion.

_"It really matters to me that I've got you and the other two dinosaurs watching my back, it means a lot"_

At first I thought she was taking the piss, but it looks as if I pulled it off. At least she hasn't just shrugged off my concern it looks as if it really does mean the world to her but still it's not as if it has meant enough to make her turn around and scrap this whole charade, not that it ever would have, I know Sandra Pullman far too well to expect that.

And anyway it isn't really my place to try and stop her, all I can do is wait patiently and make sure I am there when it all goes tits up, which it will.


	2. Sandra

_"What's pissing me off is the fact I have to hang around like a spare part when you could be in danger"._

I can't believe he just admitted that to me, it's not like Gerry Standing to allow his feelings to come before his macho pride. I honestly thought he was just plain jealous that a woman, who is in charge can do all the 'action man' stuff he can't. That's really sweet of him, but if I told him that I know he would be fuming. I could have some fun with this.

Thinking about it the way he looked at me when he said that, I might have gone a bit soft in the head after spending so much time with geriatrics but I swear he looked at me as if he was opening up about something. It was as if he wasn't saying it as a concerned colleague, or friend even. It was as if his feelings ran deeper.

I know we have always partaken in mild, harmless flirting but that's as far as I thought it went. For both of us. **My heart desires so many things that my pride just can't allow **I mean say I told him now that his high and mighty speech about not wanting me to dive as I could end up in danger meant a lot to me as I care that much for him too and he didn't mean it anymore than a friend worried for another. I would look pretty foolish and I am not prepared to go through months, maybe even years of teasing. And anyway it's not just my pride that has stopped me in the past confessing how I really feel for Gerry, there is Strickland to conceder he wouldn't allow us to mix business with pleasure, it's not professional and it wouldn't be fair on Jack and Brian. Bless him he doesn't take well to change. I better say something, he's waiting for a reply.

_"It really matters to me that I've got you and the other two dinosaurs watching my back, it means a lot" _ I think that's the safest reply, he knows his concern really matters to me, and Jack and Brian's but he hasn't cottoned on to just how much his concern really does mean. I got away with that, now lets see how much winding him up I can get away with.

* * *

_**The end! I do hope that was okay, any review would be magnificent. Gee :) x **_


End file.
